Abydonians
The Abydonians were the natives of Abydos, and were the first group of Human's encountered by the Tau'ri in 1995. About The Abydonians were a civilization of humanoids directly descended from the ancient Egyptians, transplanted to the planet Abydos by the Goa’uld Supreme System Lord Ra and forced to mine endless supplies of Naquadah from the planet Abydos for him. They had a very peaceful grade 4 civilization united under one leader. They had a population of roughly 8400 people spread over 1 city, 15 villages and 32 mining facilities. Initial Contact On 28 September 1995 Colonel Jack O'Neill led his team of 8 consisting of Dr. Daniel Jackson, Lt. Louis Ferretti, Major Charles Kawalsky, Lt. Jason Freeman, Lt. Charles Brown, Lt. John Reilly and Lt. Edgar Porro on the first ever mission through the Stargate. They then first encountered a Mastadge which dragged Dr. Jackson through the desert to one of the major Naquadah Mines on the planet were he along with Colonel Jack O'Niell and Lieutenants Brown and Kawalsky were mistaken for representatives of Ra, they then took them to their city of Nagada in order to celebrate their arrival. History The Abydonians were taken from Earth by the Goa’uld Supreme System Lord Ra 6626 years ago in order to work the Naquadah Mines. They did this while worshiping Ra as a god. Not much later, Ra's slaves on Earth rebelled and buried their Stargate. It was around this time that Ra banned all written language on Abydos, so that they wouldn't learn what happened on Earth and do the same thing on Abydos. Then in 1995 as the team from earth arrived, Skaara and Sha're the children of Kasuf the leader of the Abydonians grew close to the team and when Ra returned to the planet having been drawn there by the activation of the Stargate. They rebelled against Ra and his Horus Guards. As Ra was vexed by he had planned to send a Nuclear warhead O'Neill brought with him back to earth with a deposit of Naquadah to amplify the blast O'Neill however send the bomb aboard his ship, killing Ra whom was about to destroy Abydos from orbit. After the Abydonians were free of the Goa'uld's rule, the team returned through the Stargate back home, Jackson decided to remain on Abydos with Sha're, with whom he had fallen in love with. Jackson soon married Sha're and learned how to speak the Abydonian language fluently, while at the same time, teaching the Abydonians to speak English. He also explored much of the area surrounding the Temple of Ra where he had arrived. He soon discovered another structure, which contained walls which were completely covered with gate addresses to other planets. He also discovered a second structure, which contained many of the treasures of Ra, including the Eye of Ra, though Jackson never located the Eye itself. Then in 1997, Colonel Jack O'Neill returned to Abydos with another team from Earth, after the System Lord Apophis attacked Stargate Command. Shortly after their arrival, Apophis came through Abydos' Stargate to search for human host's for Goa'uld symbiote's. He happened to choose Sha're and Skaara, who were eventually implanted with his mate, Amaunet and offspring, Klorel, respectively. At this point, Dr. Daniel Jackson left Abydos with O'Neill to return to Earth, in hopes of searching the galaxy for his abducted wife and brother-in-law. He left the Abydonians with instructions to bury the Stargate and only uncover it after a year's time. A few months later, Amaunet was impregnated with Apophis' child. At this time, Amaunet returned control of the body to Sha're, in order that the child develop unmolested. Sha're took this opportunity to return to her people on Abydos, and returned to the home of her father Kasuf. After the aforementioned year had passed, Jackson, along with Teal'c, returned to Abydos where they found Sha're nine months pregnant. There and then she gave birth to the Harcesis child, Shifu, who was promptly hidden from his mother and left with Kasuf to take care of the child. When Apophis died, Amaunet returned to Abydos to retrieve the child, and also abducted a number of Abydonians from the planet to P8X-873 for slaves. She sent the child to the planet Kheb, where it could be safe. SG-1 intercepted Amaunet and the abducted Abydonians, where they were rescued, however Teal'c was forced to kill Sha're/Amaunet with his Staff weapon. SG-1 later returned to Abydos again in 2001 at the request of Kasuf. Shifu, the Harcesis child, had arrived on Abydos. Shifu showed Jackson a vivid hallucination that demonstrated what the Harcesis' genetic memory would cause; misery and suffering on a global, if not a galactic, scale. Then in 2003, Jackson, who was then an ascended being, informed Colonel Jack O'Neill that the banished System Lord Anubis had learned of the destructive power of the Eyes of the Goa'uld when used in tandem with one another. And was headed to Abydos to power his superweapon on his mothership. Many Abydonians were trying to hold off Anubis' forces, who tried to get the eye Anubis later used the weapon to destroy Abydos' Stargate, which amplified the explosion through the Temple of Ra, thereby destroying the entire planet. Fortunately for the Abydonians, the Ancient Oma Desala helped most of the Abydonians to ascend before they died. Society Abydosian Society was governed by tribal leadership. At the heart of their society lay the worship of Ra. They followed no laws but the commands that Ra gave them. A typical abydonian day consisted of waking up, eating something working in the mine until the sunset then going home for dinner and sleep. They believed that after death they would dwell in the halls of the gods while enjoying a second life of indolence if they served Ra faithfully while those that didn't would turn into sandstone to look on how those who were faithful lived their second lives. Culture and Traditions The Abydonians culture was centered around the worship of Ra and obeying of his commands. Nearly all Abydonians males spend most of all of their days mining Naquadah while all females spend their days taking care of the home and raising the very young kids. Most of their traditions invovled either worship, work and eating. They remember their dead by burial and celebrate birth with a life feast. Science and Technology As a Grade 4 Society that has been forced to life as a Grade 3 Society by their god, the Abydonians were a downtrodden people who were completely enslaved by their evil false god. They had relatively advanced building and mining skills, though they only used their skills for their god, not to expand their civilization or do anything to offend their god. The Abydonians though in service of a evil god, were kindhearted and honest people who's way of thinking was pretty advanced for a society which was forbidden to read. Important Abydonians *Kasuf *Skaara *Sha're *Shifu Navigation Category:Civilizations Category:Grade 4 Society